onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Caesar Clown
|image= |jname=シーザー・クラウン |rname=''Shīzā Kuraun'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 658 |affiliation=Marines (former) |occupation=Scientist |bounty= 300,000,000}} |jva= |devil fruit= }} Caesar Clown, also referred to as by his underlings, is a former colleague of Vegapunk. Caesar is the leading expert on mass-murder weapons and is a mad scientist with a bounty of 300,000,000 on his head. Appearance He has a very gaseous look, probably due to his Devil Fruit power. He has very long, spiky dark hair and two horns growing from the back of his head. He appears to be tall, and apparently wears dark makeup on his eyes and lips. He also wears gloves with the initials "CC" on them. It seems like he is wearing a big coat and a pair of diagonally striped overalls underneath. His face looks rather different compared to other characters in One Piece, especially his eyes. His lips are similar to those of Eustass Kid. Personality He appears to have a grudge against Vegapunk, as well as a somewhat rational personality, as shown when he hid from the Marines instead of trying to fight them immediately. It was stated by Smoker that he was one "crazy bastard". He is a very prideful person, going as far to say that his work 4 years ago on the mass murdering weapon that caused the Punk Hazard incident was not a failure, but instead was a great success. He is also very ruthless, as he used the blind trust of his injured subordinates to test a newly developed gas. Caesar also seems to like cocktails, as he is often seen holding a cocktail glass. Like many other characters in One Piece, Caesar also has his own unique laugh which is "Shurorororo". Relationships Vegapunk It is stated by Smoker that Caesar was Vegapunk's former colleague and used to have a rivalry with him but Caesar always ended up as number 2, which might be the main reason for his holding a grudge against him. Trafalgar Law Even though they are partners, the two of them don't appear to be very open with each other. The extent of their partnership is currently unknown. Subordinates Brownbeard and the other centaurs are extremely grateful to Caesar for taking them in after they lost the use of their original human legs. They think of him as a kind hearted god and trust him blindly. Caesar on the other hand, doesn't seem to care about them, as he exploited their blind trust to test a new gas on some of his subordinates. Monet seems to be very close to Caesar. Joker Caesar seems to wait for a person named Joker to approve of his actions before commiting them, to avoid drawing attention to Punk Hazard. Abilities and Powers Caesar seems to have authority over the satyrs, as they called him "Master." He also has considerable scientific and chemical expertise, as he was Vegapunk's second-in-command and caused a chemical weapon explosion that rendered Punk Hazard a barren wasteland. Devil Fruit Caesar has eaten the Gasu Gasu no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to change into a vapor-like form, allows him to float and go inside places that no normal being can, as he was seen hiding inside some flasks when he was informed that the Marines were nearby. However, even in his intangible gaseous form, he can become dense enough to hold objects, like his cocktail glass. History Chemical Weapon Incident on Punk Hazard Caesar was the second in command to Vegapunk and caused the chemical weapon explosion that all but destroyed Punk Hazard. Despite being captured, he managed to escape and was never heard from again. He went back to Punk Hazard and took in people who lost the ability to walk (such as Brownbeard) as his subordinates. When he met Shichibukai Trafalgar Law, he formed a partnership with him. Punk Hazard Arc Caesar was first seen after Franky and his group break out of their cell. As he examined the hole that Franky made, he commented that only Vegapunk's laser was capable of such a feat. When he heard Trafalgar Law was fighting the Marines from G-5, Caesar was displeased since the plan was to chase them away. He was then shocked to be informed that the marines saw the kidnapped children and feared that his secret activities would be exposed. Monet then arrives and informs him that Vegapunk's dragon and Brownbeard's centaur patrol unit were defeated. He then learns of the Straw Hat Pirates' presence on the island. After Law dealt with the G-5 marines and returns to the facility, Caesar berates the Shichibukai and demands an explanation for his actions. Law replies that he is the one who should be complaining. He soon contacts a person named Joker who gives him permission to kill the Straw Hats, the G-5 marines, and Kinemon while Joker will make it look like an accident at sea. The centaurs defeated by Luffy's group then come to Caesar, telling him that Brownbeard has been captured and begging him to help. Caesar tells them that he has a medicine ready and that he'll heal them. However, instead, he locks the centaurs into a chamber and exposes them to a seemingly new gas he developed. Caesar asks them for certain symptoms, like nausea and hallucination, and the centaurs appear to have them. Caesar is next seen pressing on a button, and a explosion-like sound is heard, and in the next panel, smoke coming out from a shaking exhaust pipe is seen. When Monet asks whether his experiment failed, he claims none of his experiments ever fail, even during the "failed" experiment four years ago where his mass-destruction weapon did kill a massive amount of people. In this moment, he says that he's even done surveillance on the victims of that experiment. He euphorically asks the world government where the failure is and tells them that he'll show them who's the number one scientist. Trivia * ''Caesar'' was the title for the Roman emperors, derived from the cognomen of Julius Caesar. * Caesar Clown's name, clown-like appearance and use of poisonous gas could be a reference to Cesar Romero, the actor who played Joker in the 1960's live-action Batman series. * A "Caesar", or "Bloody Caesar", is also a kind of Canadian cocktail. It is possible Clown's name is derived from this as he is seen drinking cocktails. * A "cocktail" can refer to a mixture of drugs, especially a mixture of Antiretroviral drugs used to treat HIV sometimes called a "triple cocktail". Clown's drinking of cocktail beverages may be a reference to his making of chemical cocktails, only his experiments causes illness rather than treat them. References Site Navigation de:Caesar Clown Category:Male Category:Scientists Category:Marines Category:Former Marines Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users